Recetas para escribir Fics populares
by Laila Andrea Cruz
Summary: Este es un pequeño "recetario" con "recetas" para escribir fics que sea populares... si tuenes alguna "receta" y quieras compartirla, manda un PM con tu "receta", se organiza y se agrega a este gran "recetario" hecho por y para los escritores de este fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** High School DxD no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a su respectivo autor

* * *

 **RECETA PARA CREAR UN "FIC POPULAR PARA GANAR LECTORES"**

 **INGREDIENTES**

PRINCIPALES (puedes escoger uno o varios, pero es importante tener el chico pervertido, ya que le da el mayor sabor a la receta)

\- un pervertido o en su defecto alguien que sepa complacer a las mujeres  
\- una tetona pelirroja, si es posible que sea celosa y con algún comportamiento infantil  
\- una tetona pelinegra, si es posible sádica o con una tendencia dominatriz  
\- una tetona peliplatina, si es posible, que tenga como mínimo 100 años, aparente 18 y que sea virgen  
\- una tetona rubia, de tamaño pequeño, si es posible que tenga tendencias tsunderes  
\- una peliplatina plana, si es posible, que no hable mucho  
\- una rubia con tetas tamaño promedio, que sea inocente y pura  
\- una chica peli azul, se recomienda que tenga un mechón de cabello color verde y que solo piense en cómo hacer hijos  
\- un chico rubio, que no esté tan interesado en las mujeres, o en su defecto, muestre comportamientos dudosos de su sexualidad  
\- un rubio, se recomienda que se travista y que sea tímido con las personas

OPCIONALES (puedes escoger uno o varios)

\- una loli pelinegra, se recomienda que sea inexpresiva, que pueda cambiar su cuerpo y que sea mínimo rango dios  
\- una milf peliplatina, se recomienda que sea seria, sea una maid y que su estatus sea de casada  
\- una rubia, se recomienda que se peine con doble coleta, tenga un cuerpo decente y que sea inocente  
\- una pelinegra plana, cabello corto, se recomienda que sea estricta  
\- una tetona pelinegra, se recomienda que tenga orejitas de gato y dos colas  
\- una tetona pequeña, amante a las series de chica mágica  
\- una milf castaña, de ojos violetas y similar a la tetona pelirroja antes mencionada, se recomienda que sea madre y casada  
\- una tetona pelinegra, se recomienda que sea bipolar y sádica  
\- una rubia de tetas tamaño promedio, inteligente y que le guste aprender nuevas cosas  
\- un rubio, se recomienda que sea arrogante  
\- un peli platino, si es adicto a las luchas, sería lo más recomendable

 **NOTA:** estos no son los únicos ingredientes que se pueden usar, existen de muchas variedades, tamaños y sabores... estos son algunos de los que se pueden utilizar, pero si quieres usar otro tipo de ingredientes, la receta se adapta tranquilamente

EXTRAS (estos ingredientes se pueden o no utilizar)

\- un lagarto rojo parlante  
\- un lagarto blanco parlante  
\- un lagarto de más de 600 metros perezoso  
\- un lagarto de color verde jade  
\- un lagarto dorado pervertido  
\- zorros  
\- vampiros  
\- palomas  
\- palomas negras  
\- murciélagos  
\- dioses

CONDIMENTOS (estos condimentos ayudan a dar el sabor de la historia)

\- traición  
\- infidelidad  
\- asesinato  
\- infancia difícil  
\- control mental  
\- abandono  
\- desamores  
\- sexo  
\- relaciones matrimoniales  
\- odio  
\- pasado oscuro

 **NOTA:** estos son solo algunos ingredientes, si quieres usar ingredientes que no hayan aquí, puedes agregarlos

* * *

 **PREPARACION**

 **RECETAS**

 **receta base para la traición:** para esta base se recomienda tomar una olla grande, al chico pervertido, mezclarlo con un lagarto rojo parlante, aderezarlo con relaciones matrimoniales con la tetona pelirroja, la tetona pelinegra y otros ingredientes que usted considere necesarios, déjelos marinar por tiempo d un año en adelante, luego coloque a fuego lento y lentamente vaya agregando a un peli platino amante de las batallas y un poco de lagarto blanco parlante, espere a que se mezclen los ingredientes y bájelos del fuego, a medida que se enfría, el chico pervertido con el aderezo de lagarto rojo parlante empieza a flotar, con un cucharon sepárelo y póngalo aparte

En la primera olla, agregue suavemente algo de sexo, ojo con excederse porque ya pierde parte del sabor ya que el sexo es un condimento demasiado fuerte, luego de agregar la cantidad indicada vuelva y coloque a fuego lento

Al castaño pervertido con el aderezo de lagarto rojo parlante, agregue odio al gusto, todo depende de la historia que quiera tratar; si agrega poco odio la historia no pasa de una indiferencia y si agregas demasiado, ya se imaginaran; después de aderezar al castaño con odio, vuelva y agréguelo a la olla donde está el resto de ingredientes y espere, no se asuste si empieza a hervir agresivamente la receta, es un paso totalmente normal y es necesario que suceda, después de un tiempo, bájelo y extraiga al castaño pervertido con el lagarto parlante y guárdelo para hacer futuras recetas

* * *

ok, esto solo es una pérdida de tiempo y era algo que quería escribir... si alguien conoce "recetas" y quieren compartirla, pueden mandarla por PM, para publicarla como un capítulo de este "recetario", claro que se hará mención a la persona que comparta sus "recetas"


	2. Chapter 2

**Receta base para un harem:**

Esta receta es una receta básica, para el uso inmediato, es tan fácil de realizar que prácticamente todos son capaces de realizarlos...

 **Ingredientes**

 **Principales** (deben estar presente todos los ingredientes que se nombran en esta sección)

\- un chico castaño pervertido  
\- una tetona pelirroja  
\- una tetona pelinegra  
\- una rubia monja con tetas de tamaño normal  
\- una chica peliplatina con tetas pequeñas  
\- una peliplatina tentona (si es de otra mitología mejor)  
\- una chica doble coleta (amiga de la infancia)  
\- una exorcista de cabello azul  
\- una tetona rubia tsundere

 **Opcionales:**

\- un dragón rojo parlante  
\- una tetona rubia inocente  
\- una tetona con cuerpo de loli  
\- una maid peliplatina tetona  
\- una castaña tetona  
\- una tetona de nueve colas  
Entre otras

 **Extras**

\- Toda mujer follable de otros animes/universos (se recomiendan que sean tetonas o que tengan algún trastorno de personalidad)  
\- Genderbender o cambio de sexo

Esta receta no tiene mucho misterio ni es difícil de preparar, solamente en una olla (lo suficientemente grande) mezcle todos los ingredientes, recuerde que tiene que estar los principales, uno o más opcionales y añadir los extras (el genderbender solo funciona si tiene personajes masculinos) y listo... puedes usarlo inmediatamente o guardarlos para más tarde

pd: si quiere agregue extras como si no hubiera un mañana

pd2: incluya grandes cantidades de sexo y repártalas entre todas las chicas (ya que si se aplica demasiado en unas y muy poca en otras se tiende a dañar la receta)

* * *

bueno, he aquí otra receta... ya saben, si se les ocurre una nueva receta, pueden enviarla por medio de un PM o a mi fanpage Laila Cruz o Andrea Cruz al facebook

Laila Cruz


	3. Chapter 3

**Receta basica para un emo-issei vengador**

 **Ingredientes**

\- un castaño pervertido (recomendado usar el de la receta basica de traición)  
\- una tetona pelirroja  
\- una tetona pelinegra  
\- una rubia inocente  
\- una peliazul cabeza hueca  
\- una tetona peliplatina solterona  
\- una peliplatina inexpresiva  
\- una chica castaña fanática de la religión

(estos son los ingredientes principales, si quieres agregar mas puedes hacerlo tranquilamente)

 **Aderezos:**

\- un toque de maldición  
\- unas cucharadas de odio  
\- una pizca de venganza  
\- litros de dolor  
\- una cucharada de inutilidad  
\- decepción al gusto  
\- emo-estado  
 ** _\- ingredientes que se consideren necesarios_**

Preparación:

Primero revuelva a las tetonas y a las chicas en una olla, agregue odio, inutilidad y decepción en pocas cantidades, deje reposar esta base por unos días... después de un tiempo decente, agregas al chico castaño, previamente sazonado con inutilidad y deje marinar esta receta por otra cantidad decente de días... luego de unos días se puede observar en la olla que las cantidades de decepción, inutilidad y odio han aumentado, esto se debe a que los ingredientes previamente agregados, maduraron y están en un estado óptimo... cocine a fuego lento y agregue lentamente el emo-estado... el chico castaño será quien asimile este ingrediente... baje del fuego y separe al chico castaño y guardelo para futuras recetas, y, la mezcla de chicas, puede refrigerarla para tener una base para próximas recetas...

pd: esta receta es básica, hay demasiado ingredientes de los cuales usted podrá tomar todos los necesarios... pero tenga en cuenta que como mínimo deben estar las chicas anteriormente mencionadas

* * *

tomataos, sugerencias, recetas... FanPage Facebook Laila Cruz o Andrea Cruz perfil personal

Con cariño...  
Laila Cruz


	4. Chapter 4

**Receta base para "un issei OP"**

Bueno, esto no se consideraría receta, pero de todos modos la copio aquí por que por lo visto es algo que le gusta a la gente...

Para esta receta en particular no se necesita sino que el ingrediente principal sea el castaño pervertido (obligatorio)...

 **Aderezos** (opcionales)

\- destrucción multiverso  
\- dios dragón  
\- control espacio-tiempo  
\- un dios de la guerra calv o con una raya roja pintada en la cara  
\- un rubio con bigotes  
\- modificación de cuerpos  
\- una loli dragona sin emociones  
\- un dragón rojo vago  
\- un dragón de la destrucción... si está maldito mucho mejor  
\- mezcla rara de poderes  
\- una diosa interdimensional  
\- ingrediente aleatorio

La preparación en si es bastante básica...

Toma una olla grande y en ella coloca al castaño pervertido (la receta tendrá un sabor mas fuerte si se usa el castaño que resultó de la receta base de la traición, ya que resaltará el sabor) y mézclelo con cualquier aderezo que considere pertinente o con los que usted desea, ya que esta receta se considera fácil y rápida de tomar, ya que como es una receta base se puede usar con otros ingredientes que se consideren necesarios...

Una receta que yo considero "popular" sería un plato de un issei op marinado con traición y harem, ya que este plato se puede preparar de varias maneras distintas...

pd: si van a usar el aderezo de modificación de cuerpos, sugiero que antes de mezclar con el castaño pervertido, usen unas pocas gotas de "salsa mojabragas" para realzar el sabor del castaño con modificación de cuerpos

* * *

tomatazos, sugerencias, recetas... FanPage Facebook Laila Cruz o Andrea Cruz perfil personal

Con cariño...  
Laila Cruz


End file.
